1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for estimating the walking state of a subject having a plurality of legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technical method for estimating the walking time and the walking speed of feet and by extension the length of stride and travel distance of a subject on the basis of output signals of an acceleration sensor attached to a foot of a human being, who is the subject (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5117123).
The technique is, however, an estimation method based on the motion of feet and does not take the motional state of a lower limb into account, leading to a high possibility of deteriorated accuracy of the estimation of a walking state.